Temple Gate
Located about eighty miles northwest of Flagstaff, Arizona, Temple Gate is a fictional location in the Outlast series. It serves as the primary setting of Outlast 2, the home of the Testament of the New Ezekiel cult and its two splinter groups, and a testing ground for Murkoff Corporation's experiments into modifying the brain with microwave broadcasts. If it were to be real, after the events of Outlast 2, how would it withstand the test of time? Timeline 1 day Temple Gate was a mess even before the disappearance of mankind. The thunderstorm that came and went earlier had reduced most of the houses to nothing but gutted remnants and had severely damaged the chapel, where the corpse of Father Knoth still sits. With the corpses of all of the cult's members scattered around like leaves, flies are attracted to the scent of decay, seeding their next generations. 3 months Any trace of the Scalled's existence at this point is almost gone, with the crucifix that Blake was once nailed to having fallen down during a windstorm. For Temple Gate, it's a different story. Once called home to the cultists, Temple Gate is now called home to forest fauna and flora, which live inside empty homes, burial pits, and the chapel. Young trees have started to grow inside the empty shells that were once houses, and the chapel is home to feral cats, which have found solace there during the cold months. The mine that was once home base of the Heretics has now almost completely caved in. 30 years Most of the houses have caved in at this point, but surprisingly, the chapel still stands. However, this may not last for very long, as the crucifix on the top of the main tower has become unable to handle the winds, and in a good storm, the crucifix falls over and crashes onto the ground below. In the distance, one of the radio towers collapses, but this event is only viewable to the wildlife living in Temple Gate. 35 years On the outskirts of Temple Gate, Ethan's house still sits empty. The campfire near the home has long since gone out, and the banjo on a chair near it has since fallen apart along with a chair. Inside, Ethan's skeleton sits untouched, the fridge has fallen through the floor into the root cellar, and both symbols of the Testament of the New Ezekiel are falling apart. A harsh gale is more than enough the make the house collapse, with sections of the roof blowing away in the wind. However, the bed in the root cellar will possibly be fossilized. 37 years (The Collapse) At this point, the chapel, though over grown with foliage, still stands proud and tall, towering above all else in what was once the home of a cult. However, this was simply not meant to last. The infestation of flora and fauna as well as repeated storms have severely reduced the chapel's structural integrity over the years it stood. Figuratively, the chapel was on its last legs when the earthquake that would do it in arrived. The earthquake was a measly 4.4 on the Richter scale, but it was more than enough to cave the chapel in. In the middle of the quake, a loud cracking sound is emitted by the chapel, signaling its destruction. The main body of the chapel opens like a book, its sides crashing down on the ground. Soon, the front towers of the chapel fall to the ground, with the taller tower falling down before the other two do, which fall a second after the first one does. 10,000 years Although nothing remains of Temple Gate, many artifacts have been buried in the desert sand and will be fossilized. These artifacts include Sullivan Knoth's necklaces, the knife Knoth slit his throat with, Ethan's fridge and most of his root cellar, 75% of a statue in a Heretic cave, Val's crown of thorns, the skeletons of Laird Byron and Nick Tremblay, Marta's pickaxe, Blake's camera, and most of the gathering area of the mines the Heretics called home.Category:Arizona Category:North America Category:Fictional Place Category:Fiction Category:Collapses Category:Nature Category:Religious Structures